Love Sparks
by ILoveNeil
Summary: Flash sideways: Charlie gets bailed out of jail, only to meet Claire Littleton. Will they hit it off like they had on the island?


_**I'm so incredibly sorry I haven't updated Charlie and Claire Together Again. I'm having some severe writers block but I promise I'm not abandoning the story. But since I was in the Charlie/Claire writing mood, I came up with this. Enjoy...**_

"Alright, Pace. Get on up." He heard Ford announce from outside of the cell, "Yer brother's here to bail ya' out."

He fumbled with his set of keys for a moment before finding the correct one, then once inside, he grabbed ahold of the criminal and yanked his arm upwards in order to get him to stand.

"Get your bloody hands off me, mate." Charlie swiftly snapped, pushing to get away from the officer.

"Hey, yer lucky yer gettin' outta this cell to begin with, Chuckie. Don't push yer luck." The man shot back, shoving the rockstar in the back and sending him tumbling forward.

Charlie sent an evil glare the southerners way as he led him back out to the outside world, but as soon as he caught sight of Liam, his eyes softened.

"Baby brother." Liam uttered, shaking his head disapprovingly, "What the bloody hell's wrong with you?"

"Some way to greet your brother." He replied with a small laugh, and Liam narrowed his eyes in response.

"This isn't a _joke_, Charlie." He replied strictly, "You ended up in jail. And not for the first time."

He was silent for a moment, only moving to brush a strand of hair out of his face, "Were you aware I almost _died _on that airplane?"

"Yeah, from swallowing bloody heroin. What else did you expect? When you act like a sodding--"

"I was _supposed _to die."

Liam moved forward to put his hand on the young man's shoulder, "But you didn't."

Charlie stood frozen, eyes glistening, and Liam continued, "We're going to fix you up. No more drugs. No more partying. Just end it all--Hey, if I did it, then it should be a piece a' cake for you, am I right, baby brother?"

Charlie slowly nodded his head, "No way am I going to let a bloke like _you _show me up."

Liam beamed and patted Charlie on the back, "Atta boy. Now let's get out of this god forsaken dump. My car's parked around back--wait here while I pull it around."

--

"Excuse me? This seat taken?" Charlie asked as he approached a nearby bench.

The woman seated looked up at him, startled, "What? Oh, umm, no...Go right ahead."

"You just get bailed out as well?" He asked as he sat down beside her, taking in her beautiful blonde locks and shockingly bright blue eyes.

"No. I was just visiting a friend." She replied bluntly and he nodded his head. It made sense, no way was a girl like that a lawbreaker.

"So, first time here?"

She nodded, "What gave it away?"

"I can always spot the newbies." He retorted with a smile, and she let out a soft laugh.

"I'm Charlie." He added after a moment of silence, reaching out his hand for her to grab.

"I'm Claire." She returned, gently grasping his hand, "Nice to meet you, Charlie."

"Nice to meet _you_."

She smiled again and it sent chills throughout his body. He didn't know what it was exactly, but there was something about this girl--something warm, loving, _familiar_.

"You say you just made bail? I haven't a clue why anyone would want you locked up. You seem harmless enough to me." She stated softly, eyeing him up and down, "But then again, what do I know? You could potentially be a manic killer and here I am, chatting with you like we're old high school--" She paused, leaning over in pain and grasping her stomach with one hand and Charlie's shoulder with the other.

"Are--are you alright?" He stuttered, feeling unusually protective, "Claire, what's the matter? Is it the baby? Is--is it Aaron?"

She nodded and, almost inaudibly, breathed out, "The baby's--he's...he's coming."

"_Now_?" He blurted out, "Oh, I'm not sure--what do we do? We should--we should go. What do we need--towels, bandages, hot water?"

"We _need _to get to the hospital."

"Hospital. Right. That would undoubtedly be for the best." He rambled, frantically looking around the area for help, "But how do we get to the hospital? Perhaps I could call someone--but oh, I don't have any minutes left. You see, my cellular phone isn't the--"

"_Charlie_."

"Yes, lady in labor, sorry." He apologized before noticing a familiar face drive up beside him in a rented car, "Liam! Liam, there's my brother, Liam, over there."

He then swiftly jumped out of his seat and helped her over to the car, saying softly, "Don't you worry, love. I'll get you to the hospital--you'll be fine. I promise."

--

"What are you doing, baby brother?" Liam asked a good half hour later as they stood in the hospital hallway, "You should be home resting, not at the hospital helping out some random pregnant bird."

"She needs me. I can't leave her all by her lonesome."

"I see the way you look at her--that spark in your eye." Liam said after a long pause, "You got a thing for her, don't you?"

Charlie shook his head in disagreement, but his smile gave him away, "I just met her."

"Doesn't mean a thing, Charlie boy. You ever heard of love at first sight? That's the way it was for Karen and me." He shrugged and gave a sly smile, "Maybe it runs in the family."

Charlie smiled before motioning for Claire's hospital room, "I should be getting back in there. Don't want her to worry."

--

"May I ask what you're doing?" He asked as he swung the door open and strolled into the room, "Shouldn't you be resting, not scribbling away in your journal?"

"It helps me relax."

"What are you writing anyway? 'Dear Diary, met the most gorgeous, hilariously funny man today. He's everything I've ever dreamed of...Oh and by the way, I'm in labor. Love, Claire'"

She smiled up at him from her spot on the hospital bed and his heart melted. Everything about her was simply addicting--the way she'd smile, laugh, even the way she'd breath was utterly adorable.

"There anyone you want me to give a ring?" He asked after a moment, and when she shook her head, he prodded, "Come on. There must be _somebody_. A friend, a boyfriend, your parents?"

"I'm single, and all my friends are back in Australia. A--and my mother, she, well..." She trailed off, "At the moment, you're the only one I have."

"I'll have you know, I'm happy to be here." He replied, grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently, "Can't fathom a place I'd rather be then with a lovely woman such as yourself as you ready to give birth."

She smiled, then after a moment, said curiously , "You said Aaron earlier."

"Come again?"

"I heard you--before we got to the hospital. You said Aaron." She explained, "How did you know that's what I want to name him? I don't believe I've ever mentioned it."

He shrugged before answering honestly, "I just..._knew_. How? I can't say."

"Well that's certainly strange--" She began before wincing and screaming out in pain. The nurse quickly ran over to check on her and swiftly confirmed she was ready to be wheeled into the delivery room.

--

"Okay, Claire, it's time. You're going to have to push."

She bit down on her lip and swallowed hard, "Charlie. I need Charlie."

"I'm right here. Charlie's here." He chirped up, rushing over to her side and letting her grab ahold of his hand.

"It's okay. The father can sit right over here next to you." The nurse said calmly, leading him over to a nearby chair.

"Did you hear that? She thought I was the father." He said proudly, "As if I could get someone as utterly wonderful as Claire here is--"

"Charlie." She snapped through clenched teeth, "Shush."

"I need you to push, Claire. Push, okay?" The doctor instructed over Claire's consistent screaming, "Push. Keep pushing. It's close. I can see the top of it's head, you're almost there. Once more. Push!"

After a moment, the doctor announced with a smile, "It's a boy."

"It's a boy!" Charlie repeated, overjoyed, looking over at the beaming new mother with a grin.

"I have a son." She smiled through tears, "I can't believe it--I have a son."

--

"Brought you a little something." Charlie said with a grin a few hours later as he walked over to the side of her bed, "Sorry I was gone for so long--got caught up at the gift shop. Where's the little one?"

"He's still in the nursery. They say it'll be a while until I can see him again--but he's perfectly healthy." She paused to eye whatever it was Charlie had hidden behind his back, then asked playfully, "Aren't you going to give it to me?"

"Only if you ask nicely." He teased and when she pouted her lips and folded her arms in response, he sighed, "Fine, you win. But only because you just preformed the miracle of life but an hour ago."

He took the item out from hiding and as soon as she caught sight of it she giggled with joy, "A stuffed bear?"

"_Polar _bear actually." He corrected, "Squeeze it, it sings."

"Does it?" She squealed happily, and he nodded and stated, "Although it's not nearly as good as _my _angelic voice."

"Well I believe I'll have to see _that _to believe it. Maybe you and the polar bear here can do a duet." She giggled, holding up the teddy to the side of her face.

"That a challenge?" He asked with a sly smile, "I'm up for it. Although I'm not sure if the bear can handle it."

Claire smiled as she squeezed the toy gently, and after a few seconds it began to play music and sing. Charlie immediately sang along with it softly, "Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket. Never let it fade away..."

"Charlie, stop." Claire ordered softly after the first few lines of the song, and Charlie looked at her questionably.

It didn't take long to notice her eyes beginning to water and he asked warily, "You don't like it?"

"No, no." She assured him, "It's perfect...I love it"

"Then whatever's the matter, Claire?"

"Nothing, just...My mother used to sing that to me when I was a child and..." She paused to laugh softly, "Thank you, Charlie. For everything--for simply _being _here. I'm so glad I met you."

He smiled and squeezed her hand, "Not nearly as glad as I am."


End file.
